


sometimes there is just pain

by elysian_qc



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: 3x16, Crying, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 10:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9717986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elysian_qc/pseuds/elysian_qc
Summary: Tag fic to 3x16, the events that partake right after the ending.





	

The garage seemed darker to Cabe, the lights a little less brighter and the shadows a little more longer. Or maybe it was just the way his heart clenched painfully with each and every sob and whimper that left Happy's lips.

Cabe knows that he can't possibly understand the extent of the emotional turmoil that crashes like thunderous waves, cracking even the most toughest of barriers around Happy's heart. But he does know how to, at the least, quell the ache in her soul, even just the smallest bit, to give her even the tiniest amount of relief from the grief that plagues her fissured heart.

The team is not supposed to return for, at the most, another hour, so he just tightens his grip and lets her cry. He knows she needs it. After living with her for weeks, he's learned a couple things. And he can make an extremely educated guess that she hasn't let herself grieve properly for the false pregnancy, for the INS investigation, possibly even for the first proposal that went south. Now, only just getting her father back, he's being ripped away from her again, only months before her wedding. This was her breaking point. 

''I'm so sorry, kid.'' He whispers again, and he's lost count of how many times he's uttered those few words of meek comfort. He feels her tears soak into his suit, and his mind flashes back to only hours prior when she was smiling and joking and playing Stratigo with him on the roof of the garage. He wonders how things are able to change from good to bad so quickly. It shouldn't be possible, for something to go so horribly wrong. 

Happy sniffles, her sobs softer now, but her embrace remains strong and unwavering. He can feel her trembling, her breath hazardously uneven. 

''The team should be back within the next hour and a half,'' he starts softly. ''Let me drive you home. I'll text the Doc to meet us there when he gets back." 

There's a beat of silence, only to be broken by a shaky exhale. He feels Happy nod against his shoulder, and he can tell exhaustion is consuming her when she practically puts her all her weight on him. It's not the sleepless exhaustion, no, this is different. This is the worst type of exhaustion. This is the kind when you're tired of all the shit going on you just want a break from it all.

~~

Toby opens the door to Happy's apartment as quietly as he could, his steps light and barely there. Cabe's text hadn't worried him, because he was already worried from the days events. The text only enforced the anxiety that raced through his veins and poisoned his rational thoughts.

Slipping off his coat, he ventures further and sees Cabe, sipping from a mug, leaning against the granite counter of Happy's kitchen. His shoulders slumped as if he held the weight of the world, and by the look on his face, he's definitely being weighed down by something even heavier than the world.

Toby's stomach drops just from the look in his red rimmed eyes.

''Cabe, what's going on? Where's Happy?" Toby rushes out, and he can't quite muster it up in him to dull his panic. Because here is Cabe, in Happy's apartment, looking as if he just committed a horrific crime.

Cabe merely shushes him, his lack of a verbal response indicating his exhaustion. ''Sleeping.'' Was all he said, nodding back towards the end of the hall where he knew Happy's room to be.

Something already tense and strained finally snaps in Toby. ''That's it!'' He bites out, a burning mix of emotion fueling him. "You are keeping something me, now will you please just tell me what's going on with my fiancé?''

Cabe's frown deepens and Toby has a sinking feeling he isn't prepared for the conversation. 

''Something's happened with Patrick.''

~~

Happy wakes to the familiar creak of her bedroom door creaking open and shuffling from somewhere in her room. 

It takes a few seconds for her groggy mind to catch up, and when it does, her head falls back against the pillow on it's own accord. 

Her dad's in prison. He didn't take the escape route she provided. 

''Happy?'' A familiar voice calls out softly, soothingly. She feels the bed dip as Toby sits himself on the side, angling his body toward her. She's hesitant to meet his gaze, cause she knows if she does, the dam she had just spent that last hour rebuilding will crack and fissure and everything will come crashing down.

She keeps her eyes trained on her dark sheets, even darker in the dim light of her bedroom, fiddling with a loose string. But she can feel Toby's hazel orbs on her, and she can't describe the conflicted emotions clashing in her soul and causing an overall ache.

''You're awake.'' Is all he says. Suddenly, a warm hand is pushing stray strands of hair that had escaped from her now messy ponytail and curling the locks behind her ear. Her eyelids flutter shut, a sharp, shaky breath departing from her lips. ''Toby...'' she murmurs brokenly, and she finally looks up at him and she can feel the familiar tightening of her chest, the heavy lump forming in the base of her throat, and her eyes begin to burn with unshed tears.

''Cabe told me everything.'' He whispers, his head tilting and his hand pausing against her cheek. The weight is warm and welcoming and she gratefully leans into the touch, sniffling. 

''My dad...'' and everything is suddenly blurry with salty tears. She cuts herself off with heart wrenching, broken, gasping sobs. Everything is flooding back and she thought she was okay for the night but she was wrong. She is not okay and she won't be okay cause her dad's in prison and he won't be able to walk her down the aisle and he won't be able to be with her completely for another two years. 

Toby says nothing. And for that, Happy is grateful. Words mean little to her at this moment and she doesn't think she would be able to take another goddam moniker from him, especially 'sweetheart'. 

Instead, he complies when she throws her arms around his middle and he holds on just as tightly. He can only hold her as she sobs into his chest, her forehead pressed against his collarbone. He can feel her tears, cold and wet against his heated skin and his heart breaks for her. 

It would only be minutes later she would cry herself into a fitful sleep, and he would just lay down with her and hold her through the night. And when dawn would wake her the next morning, Happy would curl closer to her still sleeping soon-to-be husband and just breathe, knowing that this is something they are going to have to deal with, and that this will not be easy, not in the slightest, but for now, she can just be.


End file.
